


Fifteen

by auloyaltea



Category: X1 (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Drama, Family, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Killing, M/M, Mental Instability, Mention Harsh Word and Cursing, Mention IT Terms, Mention Inaccuracies Experimental, Minor Character Death, Mungkin tagsnya keliatan berat tapi tidak seberat itu sebenarnya-jadinya jaga-jaga aja, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Reverse Chronology, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Song: Fifteen (Taylor Swift), Thriller, Top Jeon Jungkook, Tragedy, Violence, chronological plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 08:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auloyaltea/pseuds/auloyaltea
Summary: Jimin sudah dijodohkan dan harus menikah di usia 15 tahun bersama dengan sosok yang tak ia kenali sebelumnya. Ia pun tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan selanjutnya, terlalu banyak teka-teki yang datang silih berganti. Ia juga tidak lemah, namun keadaanlah yang merubahnya. Siapakah jodoh Jimin yang sebenarnya?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Kudos: 2





	1. 15-I

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, sebenarnya ini adalah cerita yang dibuat sejak 18 Oktober 2019 di Twitter, hanya saja banyak mengalami perubahan terutama pada format penulisan.
> 
> Di sini nanti akan dituliskan full dalam bentuk narasi, mungkin gambar hanya sedikit saja sebagai penjelas dari cerita.
> 
> Selain dari sudut pandang penulis, cerita ini juga akan memiliki dua sudut pandang lain yaitu sudut pandang Jimin dan Jeongguk. Namun untuk sudut pandang Jeongguk akan benar-benar dijabarkan setelah sudut pandang Jimin selesai secara keseluruhan.
> 
> Cerita ini juga akan melibatkan banyak karakter di dalamnya sehingga tidak bisa disebutkan di awal, siapa berteman dengan siapa, siapa yang menjadi musuh, dsb. Yang pasti semua member BTS dan OC juga akan dilibatkan di sini.
> 
> Judul dari cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift - Fifteen. Jika ingin tahu korelasinya apa, silakan baca ceritanya sampai akhir hehehe.
> 
> Oh, sebagai tambahan informasi (meskipun sudah ditulis pada tags) cerita ini alurnya maju-mundur, diambil latarnya dari tahun 2010 akhir ke masa depan (tentatif), dan Jimin sering curhat di akun facebooknya secara private. Lalu ini adalah lokal fics tapi tidak terlalu lokal, hanya menyebutkan wilayah tinggal mereka di Indonesia (pada awal cerita).

* * *

**15-I**

* * *

_[Jimin's Diary on Facebook]_

**_10 November 2010_ **

_Ini adalah hari yang paling mengejutkan dalam hidupku. Mungkin selanjutnya takkan ada lagi kebebasan yang seperti biasanya kulalui. Takkan ada lagi aku si ceria dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan jiwa, dan takkan ada lagi aku dengan segala keluguanku. Semua yang terpampang di sana nantinya hanya sesuatu yang palsu, semu._ _Semuanya akan berubah. Sangat berubah. Seakan semua kebahagiaan yang pernah kurasakan telah musnah dan duniaku luluh lantah._ _Aku tak bisa memiliki hidup untukku sendiri, karena saat ini ada orang lain yang akan masuk ke dalam hidupku. Siapakah dia? aku pun tidak tahu. Sumpah aku tidak mengenalinya, namun ini semua sudah diatur oleh kedua orang tuaku dan juga orang tuanya._ _Haruskah sesekali aku menjadi pembangkang dan lari dari rumah?_ _Sungguh ingin sekali aku melakukan semua itu._ _Apakah bisa? Ya Tuhan tolong aku ... kuatkan aku. Aku ingin sekali saja melakukan dosa yaitu menentang keinginan mereka, izinkan aku ... apa boleh, Tuhan?_ _Tapi aku takut akan azabmu._

_-jm-_

•••••

_**[Jeongguk's POV - In the future]** _

_Mobil yang kukendarai sudah memasuki pekarangan rumah. Jimin yang saat itu terlihat duduk di hadapan jendela segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Ia datang menghampiriku, memelukku, dan juga melontarkan pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan._

_"Kak ... Kakak sudah pulang?"_

_"Iya sayang. Kakak sudang pulang," jawabku._

_"Jimin rindu kakak. Kakak jangan pergi lagi."_

_"Kakak gak kemana-mana sayang, kakak selalu di sini, ada untuk Jimin."_

_"Kakak jangan bohong! Jimin gak mau kakak bohong!"_

_Jimin sudah menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukanku. Jimin memukul-mukul dadaku dan badan Jimin langsung terjatuh lemas tak lama kemudian. Ia pingsan, mungkin terlalu lelah karena tindakan brutalnya yang berulang kali memukuliku dan juga lelah akibat menangis. Untung saja aku sangat sigap. Sehingga Jimin telah berada di gendonganku dan langsung kubawa ke dalam kamar._

•••••

**2010**

Hari itu Jimin bersekolah seperti biasanya—ya selayaknya siswa kelas 9 sekolah menengah pertama. Sesampainya di halte dekat rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan pesan dari ayahnya yang menanyakan kapan ia akan pulang dari sekolah. Jimin pun membalas pesannya dengan kalimat, _"ini sudah pulang, Yah. 15 menit lagi Jimin sampai di rumah_."

Sang ayah pun membalas, _"baiklah Nak, hati-hati ya. Ayah tunggu."_

Sepanjang jalan ke rumah, melewati beberapa gang dan bertegur sapa dengan para _security_ perumahan, Jimin pun membatin, _"ada apa ya? kok perasaanku jadi gak enak?"_

Jimin pun menggelengkan kepala dan bermonolog, " _Hussh_ , semoga bukan apa-apa."

Ketika rumah besar di ujung jalan sudah terlihat, Jimin segera saja berlari menghampiri pagarnya. Dibukanya pagar besi berwarna hitam tersebut dan tak lupa untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Jimin pulang," ucapnya setelah membuka pintu rumah dan berlari masuk untuk mencari keberadaan orang tuanya.

Dua orang dewasa terlihat sedang duduk bersama di ruang keluarga dan menikmati teh hangat bertemankan _cake_ cokelat.

Sang ayah pun memberi lambaian tangan kepada Jimin untuk menghampirinya. Setelah Jimin mendekat ke arahnya, sang ayah berkata, "Nak, bersiaplah dengan pakaian formal. Hari ini kita akan pergi menemui orang penting."

"Memangnya ada acara apa, Yah?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

Jimin bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membersihkan diri dari keringat yang menempel di seragam sekolahnya, menghampiri lemari pakaian dan mengambil satu pasang pakaian formal berupa jas dan celana bermotif kotak-kotak, kemeja putih serta dasi berbentuk bunga sebagai pemanisnya.

Jimin pandai merawat diri, pandai berdandan dan menempatkan diri. Mungkin orang tak akan ada yang percaya jikalau ia baru berusia 15 tahun. Jimin cukup dewasa untuk anak seusianya, tidak hanya dari gaya berpakaiannya saja melainkan dari tindakan dan tutur kata. Tapi Jimin juga si lugu, anak kecil penurut kesayangan kedua orang tuanya. Sebut saja ia dapat berkamuflase dengan baik, tergantung kondisi dan situasinya.

Setelah mereka siap, akhirnya Jimin serta ayah dan ibunya bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah. Hampir tiga puluh menit perjalanan mereka lalui dan kini Jimin beserta kedua orang tuanya sudah duduk di dalam ruangan tertutup di sebuah restoran ternama di Jakarta. Nuansa yang tercipta di dalam ruangan tersebut terasa hangat, tembok putih dengan kilauan lampu-lampu berwarna senada dan juga beberapa lukisan bertengger manis yang tak kalah indahnya sebagai hiasan.

Jimin duduk di sebelah kiri ibunya. Sebenarnya Jimin heran, ada acara apakah ini? Mengapa banyak sekali peralatan makan yang ada di atas meja makan? Dan pertanyaan Jimin pun akhirnya terjawab setelah pintu utama ruangan terbuka serta menampilkan serombongan orang yang datang menghampiri meja makan.

"Tuan Ji-Young," sahut ayah Jimin sembari merangkul orang yang dipanggilnya tersebut.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, ayo duduk lagi," jawab Tuan Ji-Young.

Makanan pun segera dihidangkan di atas meja oleh pramusaji. Enam orang dewasa di dalam ruangan ini tampak menikmati hidangan dan berbincang-bincang. Jimin yang mulanya diam saja dan bersikap anggun juga tenang di hadapan tamu-tamu ayahnya ini, agak sedikit tersentak ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Tuan Ji-Young.

"Jiminie."

"I-iya, Tuan."

"Ah, jangan kaku begitu Jiminie, ternyata kau sudah dewasa sekarang ya, sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih," balas Jimin sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat tulus sehingga matanya ikut tersenyum.

Obrolan di dalam ruangan semakin intens. Sejujurnya Jimin sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk mendengarnya. Ini sangat mengejutkan, namun ia tetap berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi tenangnya. Ia benar-benar baru tahu jikalau pertemuan makan malam hari ini bertujuan untuk menjodohkannya dengan anak dari Tuan Ji-Young.

_Bagaimana mungkin? Astaga._

Jimin berpikir bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Jimin tidak bodoh untuk menunjukkan segala keresahan yang ia rasakan di hadapan para tamu dan juga orang tuanya. Sehingga ketika perasaannya semakin tidak karuan, Jimin meminta izin kepada semuanya dengan alasan untuk pergi ke toilet dan berkeliling sebentar karena ia merasa sudah makan terlalu banyak dan ia harus bergerak agar tetap dapat menjaga bentuk tubuhnya.

"Sial alasan macam apa itu, Jimin?" rutuknya dalam hati.

Orang tua Jimin sempat mengerutkan dahi dan beranggapan bahwa putra satu-satunya sudah bertindak tidak sopan di hadapan Tuan Ji-Young dan juga keluarganya. Tapi dengan sigap Tuan Ji-Young mencairkan suasana dengan berkata, "sudah biarkan saja ia pergi, anak kalian ini sangat menjaga penampilannya, aku sangat memaklumi itu," dan ucapannya diiringi dengan tawa.

Jimin pun pamit undur diri dan pergi menuju toilet.

**_-to be continued-_ **


	2. 15-II

* * *

**15-II**

* * *

Di dalam bilik berukuran 1 x 1 meter itu, Jimin menduduki kloset yang tertutup. Jimin merenung, berpikir, mengapa ia harus mendapatkan kabar tentang perjodohan dengan cara yang mengejutkan seperti ini? mengapa ayah dan ibunya tak memberitahu apa pun sebelumnya?

Jimin juga bertanya-tanya, mengapa hidupnya harus jadi seperti ini secara tiba-tiba?

Jimin pun men-tweet beberapa hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya sambil berusaha keras menahan isak tangisnya di dalam toilet, ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh sekarang. Ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah.

 _"Tunjukkan_ fake smile- _mu yang angkuh itu kepada dunia, Jimin. Jangan terlihat lemah di luar. Sabar. Ingat bahwa kau pandai berkamuflase,"_ rapal Jimin dalam hati.

•••••

Saat turun dari mobil—sebelum memasuki restoran, Jimin sempat melihat bahwa restoran ini memiliki balkon yang indah di bagian _rooftop-_ nya. Terlihat pancaran lampu berkelap-kelip di atas sana, dari halaman parkir mobil.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri seorang pelayan untuk menanyakan arah menuju _rooftop_. Setelah diberi petunjuk, ia pun segera memasuki lift dan menekan tombol R.

Jimin terpesona dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia baru tahu jikalau langit malam kota Jakarta terlihat bagus jika dilihat dari sini. Hamparan bangunan yang ada di sekitarnya terlihat cocok dan memang pantas berada di sana jika dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri. Sedari tadi Jimin sangat menikmati kesendirian yang ia lalui di malam ini, di atas _rooftop_ bertemankan cahaya lampu berkelap-kelip dan juga semilir angin malam yang berembus menerpa kulit wajahnya. Rambutnya pun sudah berkibar ke sana-kemari dan ia memejamkan matanya seolah-olah berharap semua yang ia rasakan dan lalui di hari ini adalah mimpi serta tak akan pernah menghantuinya lagi. Jimin sama sekali tidak terusik dengan keberadaan sosok lain yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama memperhatikannya sebelum menaiki lift menuju ke _rooftop_. Sosok tersebut kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jimin dan menyampirkan jas miliknya ke pundak Jimin. Jimin bukannya tidak tahu jika ia diperhatikan sedari tadi oleh sosok ini. Jimin hanya bersikap tak acuh dan ingin menikmati malam dengan cara seperti ini.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

"Seharusnya saya yang bertanya seperti itu, karena Anda malah memakaikan jas milik Anda kepada saya," jawab Jimin sambil membalikkan badan ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Sosok di hadapan Jimin tersenyum. Senyum yang hangat. Senyum yang cukup manis. Senyum dari pria dewasa. Ya, pria dewasa.

 _"Pria yang usianya jauh lebih dewasa dariku 15 belas tahun. Pria yang dijodohkan denganku. Pria yang nantinya akan menikahiku. Pria yang nantinya harus hidup bersama denganku selama hidupku. Oh_ damn _! bahkan aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dia,"_ batin Jimin.

"Kau ini unik, ya."

"Maaf?"

"Kau unik, mengapa kau bersikap sangat dewasa sekali? Sangat tenang. Padahal anak seusiamu biasanya cenderung suka memberontak."

"Apakah ini pujian?" tanya Jimin agak sinis.

"Anggap saja begitu, kau cocok menjadi partnerku. Bisa berkamuflase dengan baik."

"Wow, terima kasih. Saya sangat tersanjung dengan penuturan Anda, Tuan," ucap Jimin penuh penekanan.

"Jimin, bersikap santailah denganku. Walau bagaimana pun aku akan menjadi suamimu kelak."

"Haha. Percaya diri sekali Anda, Tuan," sarkas Jimin.

"Iya, percaya diri memang keahlianku, Jimin."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Hmm ... bolehkah saya menanyakan sesuatu?" ucap Jimin pada akhirnya.

"Silakan saja."

"Mengapa Anda menerima perjodohan ini, Tuan? Maksud saya, Anda mungkin mengetahui jikalau saya masih sekolah bahkan perbedaan usia kita sangat jauh."

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti Jimin. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang."

"Hmm baiklah, sejujurnya saya terkejut. Tapi ini keinginan dari orang tua kita, jadi saya bisa apa? Seorang anak kecil di mata mereka semua. Saya tidak mau ambil pusing sebenarnya, asal saya masih bisa menjalani kehidupan yang seperti biasanya."

 _"_ Damn _Jimin! Padahal kau takut setengah mati dan ingin lari dari ini,"_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak akan mengekangmu Jimin, tapi aku tidak benar-benar bisa berjanji kehidupanmu akan sama seperti yang biasa kau lalui."

"Maksud Anda apa?"

"Jimin, jika kita menjadi pasangan menikah, pasti kau akan tahu apa saja yang akan diminta oleh keluarga kita nantinya. Kurasa itu juga akan berdampak pada kehidupan sehari-harimu."

Jimin termenung setelah mendengarkan jawaban itu. Kemudian sang lawan bicara berkata lagi dengan harapan dapat menghilangkan keresahan yang Jimin rasakan sekarang.

"Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan perjodohan apalagi menikah. Aku pria yang sibuk. Sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaanku di kantor dan sangat monoton. Karena Ayahku merasa sudah cukup lelah mengurus perusahaan di kantor pusat, dan kakakku juga akan segera pindah ke Amerika bersama suaminya, Ayah memintaku untuk mengambil alih semuanya, namun sebelumnya aku harus menikah terlebih dahulu. Ia bilang agar aku bisa bertanggung jawab bukan hanya untuk diriku sendiri tapi juga orang lain, dan orang lain itu adalah pendamping hidupku."

"Jad—"

"Sebentar, belum selesai. Seminggu yang lalu Ayahku memberitahukan kabar perjodohan ini. Ia bilang bahwa aku akan dikenalkan dengan anak dari sahabatnya dan itu adalah kau. Setelah bertemu denganmu secara langsung seperti ini, aku malah penasaran denganmu atau lebih tepatnya aku merasa tertarik," pungkasnya.

Jimin kembali terdiam, di kepalanya berkecamuk tentang perjodohan yang bahkan sudah direncanakan sejak seminggu yang lalu—tapi orang tuanya sama sekali tidak memberitahukan apapun—dan sekarang pria di hadapannya terang-terangan berkata bahwa ia tertarik dengannya.

 _"Astaga apa-apaan ini?"_ batinnya.

Jimin segera mengenyahkan pikiran yang mulai tidak karuan dan segera menarik kembali kesadarannya.

"Tuan, terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Bahkan saya tidak tahu harus merespons bagaimana. Tapi tadi Anda bilang kepada saya untuk bersikap santai kepada Anda, lalu saya harus panggil Anda dengan sebutan apa?"

 _"Menarik, anak ini pandai memainkan perannya,"_ batin pria itu.

Sang pria tersenyum cerah dan ia menjawab, "apapun, asal tidak 'Tuan'; tidak 'Anda'. Santai saja, Jimin. Bahkan kau tidak harus menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan 'saya', gunakanlah panggilan yang nyaman, seperti yang biasa dirimu gunakan."

_"Bagus, aku tidak boleh membuatnya merasa takut berada di dekatku, aku harus bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman denganku," batin pria itu lagi._

"Bagaimana kalau 'Kakak'? Karena bagaimana pun usia kita terlampau jauh," saran Jimin.

"Baiklah, aku suka. Terlihat manis jika kau yang memanggilku begitu."

"Oke kak," jawab Jimin diiringi senyum.

_**-to be continued-** _


	3. 15-III

* * *

**15-III**

* * *

Jimin bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Ini merupakan semester terakhirnya di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Setiap pagi selalu diawali dengan sarapan serta bercengkrama dengan ayah dan ibu yang seakan lupa dengan apa yang terjadi semalam.

 _"Perjodohan itu tidak nyata, 'kan? Oh Tuhan ... jawab aku, kenapa orang tuaku tidak menyinggungnya sama sekali sekarang?"_ batin Jimin.

Sial, entah ini jawaban atas pertanyaannya kepada Tuhan atau bukan, tiba-tiba saja bel di depan rumah Jimin berbunyi. Ibu segera berdiri dan pergi menuju layar interkom untuk melihat siapa yang menekan bel. Ibu menghampiri pintu dan menyambut sosok yang hadir dari balik pintu tersebut. Sosok itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pria yang ia temui semalam.

 _"_ Damn! _Kenapa dia datang ke rumah?"_ Jimin menggerutu.

"Masuk dulu, Nak. Ayo ikut sarapan."

"Maaf ya Bu, kebetulan saya sudah sarapan sebelum kemari, saya hanya ingin menjemput Jimin dan mengajaknya berangkat bersama."

"Ciieee pendekatan nih yee," ejek ayah Jimin dari meja makan.

"Ayah, apa-apaan sih!" kesal Jimin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Jiminie sayang, kau sudah siap, 'kan? Jangan biarkan calon suamimu menunggu lama, Nak," ucap sang Ibu.

"Iya, Bu."

•••••

Setibanya di kelas, Taehyung dan Wooseok pun langsung berlari ke arah tempat duduk Jimin. Ternyata sedari tadi mereka sedang membicarakan perihal tweet yang Jimin buat semalam. Mereka penasaran dengan maksudnya.  
  
"JIMIN!" teriak mereka serentak dan tentu hal itu membuat sang empu nama tersentak.

"Apa sih? Teriak-teriak! Gak jelas lo pada!" jawab Jimin sambil melepaskan ransel dan menggantungnya di samping kiri mejanya.

Duo Kim itu pun langsung menyeret kursi milik teman lainnya untuk mengerubungi meja milik Jimin. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan kemudian mengangguk. Jimin yang heran pun mengenyitkan dahinya melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya.  
  
"Tweet lo yang semalem kenapa dah?" tanya Taehyung langsung ke inti.

"Tweet?" Jimin bingung untuk sejenak dan kemudian berseru, "oh ... gak kenapa-kenapa sih."

"Bohong lo ya?" tuduh Wooseok.

"Serius gak ada apa-apa. Kalau ada pun pasti gue cerita lah."

"Tapi lo kayak orang kaget gitu loh, Min. Emang orang tua lo ngomong apaan sama lo semalam?" Taehyung terus menginterogasi.

"Gak sih, cuma karena masalah mau lanjut SMA di mana. Bingung gue kan, lo semua juga tahulah orang tua gue juga jarang di rumah. Jadi semalam kayak ada selisih paham aja."  
  
Bohong. Tentu Jimin berhohong kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya elah, kirain kenapa. Tapi ya lo pikirin lagilah maunya lanjut ke mana, mau SMA apa SMK ya lo tentuin juga," ucap Wooseok.

"Iya, Seok. Kalau lo udah pasti mau lanjut SMA, 'kan? Lo ngebet banget mau masuk jurusan IPA biar jadi dokter katanya," jawab Jimin.

"Hehehe, iya, Min. Kalau lo mau juga, yuk bareng gue yuk. Toh kita juga udah dari SD satu sekolah, tiba-tiba misah tuh pasti aneh deh."

"Tapi gue kalau masuk SMA gak mau IPA sih, Seok," sambar Taehyung.

"Dih! Gue gak nanyain elo, Tae. Lo bilang mau masuk jurusan SMK jurusan TKJ 'kan lagian!"

"Nanti gue pikir-pikir lagilah," Taehyung berujar sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sama gue juga," ucap Jimin tepat saat bel masuk sekolah berbunyi dan jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai.

•••••

Sejak hari pertemuan keluarga mereka melangsungkan perjodohan, Jimin jadi sering diantar-jemput oleh calon suaminya. Jimin heran dengan pria yang belakangan hadir dalam kesehariannya.

 _"Katanya sibuk, bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan pernikahan sama sekali, tapi kenapa harus repot-repot antar-jemput gue coba dan ini udah berlangsung selama 10 hari?"_ batin Jimin.

Jimin juga jadi teringat hari pertama ia diantar ke sekolah oleh calon suaminya.

_"Jimin, nanti pulang jam berapa?"_

_"Jam 3 sore kak, kenapa?"_

_"Aku mau jemput kamu, tapi minta nomor telepon kamu ya, nanti aku sms kalau sudah di depan gerbang."_

_"Jimin bisa pulang sendiri kak, gak usah di jemput. Ayah juga jarang jemput kok."_

_"Mana nomor teleponnya?"_

_"Cih gigih sekali!" batin Jimin._

_Jimin merobek memo yang tersimpan di resleting depan ranselnya dan menuliskan nomor teleponnya di sana._

Setiap hari pun Jimin akan selalu dikirimi sms untuk ditanyai _'hari ini pulang jam berapa?'_ oleh pria yang lebih tua darinya. Sampai tibalah di hari kesepuluh, tepat di pagi hari sebelum dijemput, Jimin mendapatkan pesan berupa permintaan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya perintah.

> **_Kakak_ **
> 
> _[05.45] Hari ini pulang jam 2, kan? Bawa baju ganti ya._ Casual _aja._

Jimin yang memiliki karakter sedikit keras kepala ini pun membalas _'what for?';_ namun hanya ditanggapi dengan _'just do it.';_ sungguh yang lebih muda jadi tak sanggup untuk membantah.

•••••

Saat pulang sekolah, Jimin benar-benar dijemput tepat waktu. Langsung saja ia berlari ke toilet untuk berganti pakaian dan mengabaikan panggilan dari dua sekawan yang tentunya ingin mengajaknya bermain ke warnet di dekat sekolah.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan berganti pakaian, Jimin segera menghampiri mobil hitam yang tak asing lagi dan sudah setia menunggu di samping kiri gerbang sekolah.

Dibukanya pintu di samping kiri kemudi dan Jimin pun mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman sembari memasang sabuk pengaman.

Jalanan siang ini ramai lancar, mungkin beberapa jam lagi ketika waktunya para pekerja berbondong-bondong untuk pulang ke rumah, maka kendaraan yang ditumpangi tidak akan bisa melaju dengan kecepatan seperti sekarang.

Tak ada percakapan sama sekali. Sekedar sapaan untuk menanyai bagaimana hari yang dilalui saat di sekolah pun tak ada juga. Kali ini Jimin hanya pasrah, ia tak tahu akan dibawa ke mana sebenarnya.

Terlanjur bosan, Jimin akhirnya membuka akun Twitternya dan kembali men-tweet sesuatu di sana.

> **Park Jimin's Tweet:** _Doi juga gak mau ngajak gue ngomong duluan kalau bukan gue yang mulai. Sebel gak sih? -_-_
> 
> **Kim Taehyung's Reply:** _Doi siapa anjir? Lo sekarang sombong ya, pulang buru-buru banget, setan!_
> 
> **Kim Wooseok's Reply:** _Tahu nih,_ _kaga bisa ikut nongkrong di warnet dulu apa yak?_
> 
> **Park Jimin's Reply:** _Rempong lo pada ah! Males!_

Jimin yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan ponselnya—ponsel tercanggih saat ini—saling membalas Tweet dengan teman-temannya, akhirnya merasa bosan kembali. Sedangkan sang pria di sampingnya hanya sibuk mengendalikan kemudinya.

Kemudian Jimin pun buka suara. "Kak."

"Iya, Jimin," balasnya.

"Memangnya kakak gak sibuk ya di kantor? Jimin 'kan bisa pulang sendiri naik bus, taksi atau nebeng si Wooseok sih."

"Sampai menjelang hari pernikahan, aku tidak sibuk Jimin. Pekerjaanku sudah di- _handle_ oleh bawahanku."

"Oh gitu. Lalu sekarang kita mau ke mana? Ini 'kan bukan arah jalan pulang dan bahkan kakak menyuruhku bawa baju ganti," sambil menunjuk ke arah badannya sendiri.

 _"_ Seriouly _gue sampe gak enak sama temen-temen gue 10 harian ini tiap jam pulang kayak orang kesetanan,"_ batin Jimin.

"Kita mampir ke butik kenalanku ya, _fitting_ baju pernikahan."

Jimin melongo.

"Hei, kau terkejut?"

"Iya, kakak mendadak sekali!!!"

"Karena banyak hal yang nantinya harus kita urus dan waktu kita kurang dari 1 bulan lagi Jimin. Kau ingat?"

"Oh astaga, padahal Jimin belum ujian kelulusan kak. Masih 3 bulan lagi pelaksanaannya," Jimin pusing menanggapi ini.

"Maafkan aku, ini semua karena permintaan orang tua kita."

"Pengen lari aja kalau bisa—" _Jimin keceplosan untung saja pria di sampingnya tak mendengar._ Buru-buru ia berucap, "tapi sesuai kesepakatan, pernikahan ini _private_ , 'kan? Jimin gak bisa bayangin kalau teman-teman 1 sekolah tahu Jimin mau nikah."

"Iya Jimin sayang, tenang saja semua itu sudah diurus."

WHAT? _SAYANG? SAYANG DIA BILANG?_

Belum pernah ada yang sebegini frontalnya bilang sayang sama Jimin selain orang tuanya sendiri. Wajah Jimin memerah dan ia langsung berpaling menghadap ke kaca mobil, sedangkan sang calon suami menikmati pemandangan yang ada di sampingnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya fokus kembali ke jalanan.

 _"Manusia di sampingku imut sebenarnya, meski kadang ia masih ketus saat bicara denganku, harusnya aku hanya menjalankan peran sih, jangan terlarut sama perasaan yang gak pasti ini,"_ batin pria itu.

**_-to be continued-_ **


	4. 15-IV

* * *

**15-IV**

* * *

Perjalanan melintasi kota yang padat penduduk ini kurang lebih memakan waktu empat puluh lima menit lamanya. Jimin masih memalingkan pandangannya ke arah kaca mobil di sampingnya entah menikmati pemandangan yang ada atau malah menghindari kontak mata dengan pria di sebelahnya. Ia masih diam tanpa kata sejak pria di sebelahnya melontarkan kata _sayang_ yang sangat lembut dan entah mengapa membuat Jimin sedikit canggung serta merasa aneh saat mendengarnya.

Akhirnya mereka pun tiba di halaman parkir sebuah butik yang Jimin ketahui sebagai salah satu butik terbaik di negaranya. Jimin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget sama sekali karena beberapa kali ia pernah datang berkunjung ke sini bersama dengan ibunya. Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu masuk kaca yang terbuka otomatis jika mendeteksi kehadiran makhluk hidup yang mendekat ke arahnya.

 _"Tidak ada perbedaan yang berarti, hanya koleksi-koleksi pakaiannya saja yang berganti,"_ batin Jimin.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria yang penampilannya sangat menawan. Ia sudah tersenyum dari kejauhan bahkan senyumnya tak kunjung hilang hingga ia benar-benar menghampiri sang tamu, seolah-olah memang tamu tersebut sudah ditunggu-tunggu kedatangannya.

"Hey _bro_! Astaga gue gak percaya kalau lo mau nikah," ucap sang pria sambil merangkul tamunya.

"Jin, perkataan lo nyakitin ya," jawabnya. Kemudian ia tertawa bersama sang pria yang tadi dipanggil Jin.

 _"Wow obrolan mereka sangat_ casual _,"_ batin Jimin.

"Di mana Namjoon?"

"Tentu dia lagi kerja, emangnya elo yang bolos kerja dan malah pergi ke butik!" sindirnya. Pria yang disindir hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Menyadari ada sosok yang sempat terabaikan, Jin mulai menyapanya.

"Oh halo, apakah kau Jimin? Dia sudah sempat bercerita sedikit tentangmu."

"Oh iya hai, aku Jimin," jawab Jimin dengan ramah dan penuh senyum.

"Perkenalkan aku Seokjin pemilik butik ini. Oh, panggil aku Jin tanpa embel-embel apapun dan yang pasti bukan Jin jenis makhluk astral ya hehe," candanya.

Jimin terbawa suasana dan ikut tertawa bersama Jin. Jimin dapat menilai bahwa Jin adalah orang yang baik dan juga pandai menempatkan diri, kurang lebih mirip sepertinya, hanya saja selera humor Jin sangat unik dan Jimin tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa mendengarnya. Kini Jimin mengetahui bahwa Jin adalah pasangan dari Namjoon, sahabat dari calon suaminya. Mungkin seharusnya Jimin memanggil mereka semua dengan sebutan kakak atau abang barangkali.

Jin mengarahkan Jimin ke koleksi-koleksi terbaru di butiknya, ia menyarankan Jimin mencoba segala yang ingin Jimin coba.

"Jangan sungkan, biarkan saja uang calon suamimu habis Jim. Uang dia banyak," bisik Jin.

Jimin cekikikan mendengar bisikan dari Jin dan mulai mencoba beberapa _tuxedo_ yang sudah ia pilih.

Jin menghampiri calon suami Jimin dan berkata, " _bro_ , udah gila ya lo mau nikahin anak dibawah umur! Masih gak percaya gue sebenernya."

"Gue masih waras dan tolong jangan menganggap dia seperti anak kecil. Dia bahkan lebih dewasa daripada yang lo pikirkan Jin."

" _What?_ Mungkin lo-nya aja yang tua bangka mesum!"

"Sialan, lo temen gue bukan sih!"

"Mau lo? Hmmm ... tapi emang sih kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya dia jago rawat diri, lihat aja bentuk tubuh dan wajahnya, sangat ideal dijadikan pendamping hidup. Terus kalau di _make over_ lagi pasti orang-orang juga gak akan nyangka kali dia umur 15 tahun."

"Itulah mengapa gue nerima perjodohan ini."

"Dasar tua bangka mesum! Udah ah gue bantuin Jimin dulu, baju buat lo udah disiapin noh di ruang ganti kalau lo mau nyoba juga."

Setelah mencobanya, tak lupa pula Jimin mengabadikan momen tersebut di ponsel serta mengunggahnya ke Twitter. Langsung saja kedua teman rempongnya mengomentari foto tersebut.

> **Kim Taehyung's Reply:** _Mau ada acara apa lo beli setelan baru?_
> 
> **Kim Wooseok's Reply:** _Wih, nyolong_ start _ya lo buat acara_ prom night _kelulusan?_
> 
> **Park Jimin's Reply:** _Kagak dah, ini nemenin ibu aja. Gue cuma nyoba-nyoba doang._

Lagi. Jimin berbohong lagi.

•••••

Selesai dengan urusan _fitting_ baju pernikahan, Jimin akhirnya diantar pulang ke rumah dan tentunya ia sudah diajak makan malam terlebih dahulu oleh pria yang sedari tadi pergi bersamanya.

Jimin meletakkan ranselnya di tempat yang seharusnya, ia juga segera menyiapkan air hangat untuknya membersihkan diri serta sebuah piama biru muda dengan motif kucing berwarna kuning.

Setelah lima belas menit berkutat dengan air, Jimin pun mendudukkan diri dipinggir ranjang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_. Ia juga melihat beberapa notifikasi pesan dari teman-teman sekolahnya yang sibuk mengurusi PR. Ketika rambutnya telah kering dengan sempurna, Jimin menyiapkan air minum untuk diletakkan di atas nakas dan mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

Diambilnya ponsel yang memang tergeletak di tengah ranjang dan Jimin pun mulai menyamankan kepala di bantal. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Jimin akhirnya membuka akun facebooknya. Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakan kembali hal yang ia alami dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini.

•••••

_[Jimin's Diary on Facebook_ _\- Fase orang dewasa_ _]_

**_22 November 2010_ **

_Hah ... udah 10 harian ini doi antar jemput aku ke sekolah. Sebentar lagi juga ujian semester ganjil kelas 9. Jujur jadi gak enak sama Taehyung dan Wooseok, aku belum ada cerita apapun ke mereka. Tiap kali ditanyain di sekolah pun aku sebisa mungkin menghindari topik yang mereka tanyakan, mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke hal lain haha. 'genius sih lo Jim sebenarnya'; tapi tidak cukup genius untuk kabur dari rencana pernikahan yang udah diatur sama ayah dan ibu dan juga keluarga Tuan Ji-Young._

_Hari ini juga baru beres fitting baju buat pernikahan. Gila gak sih? Gak kebayang di angan-angan sebelumnya tentang ini. Kayak gak real gitu udah mau masuk ke fase 'orang dewasa'; sial, bahkan aku nonton masih belum cukup umur buat nonton film yang katanya rate 17+. Tontonanku masih sebatas rate PG 13, 15, haha. Bocah banget emang~ tapi sejujurnya sih udah pernah nonton Titanic ya aku, gak tahu deh itu rate berapa sebenarnya. Nonton itu juga bareng Wooseok dan Taehyung pas mereka nginep di rumah, liburan semester kemarin. Ah, tahi banget sih berasa orang mesum ini jadinya, haha. Tapi jujur, aku takut._

_-jm-_

•••••

_p.s: time skip_

•••••

_[Jimin's Diary on Facebook -_ _Lindungi aku, Tuhan...]_

**_10 Desember 2010_ **

_Ini sudah tepat sebulan sejak tanggal perjodohan sialan itu. Entah aku terbawa suasana atau terlalu mendalami peranku sebagai anak penurut kesayangan kedua orang tuaku juga menjadi calon suami. Sejujurnya aku takut, masih takut, mengapa orang tuaku tiba-tiba menjodohkanku dengan seorang oria yang bahkan tidak kukenali sebelumnya? Pria yang bahkan perbedaan usianya sangat jauh dari aku. Pria macam apa dia? Masih banyak hal yang perlu kucari tahu tentangnya terlebih aku menikah 3 bulan sebelum hari kelulusan sekolah tiba._

_Oh Tuhan, apakah aku terlalu berdosa sebagai manusia sehingga kau memberiku cobaan semacam ini? Ingin rasanya aku menyusul kakak kembarku. Aku tak mungkin dijodohkan jikalau ada dia. Pasti kakak adalah orang pertama yang akan menentang ini semua, bahkan mungkin pertemuan antar dua keluarga bulan lalu akan rusak dan membuat malu ayah dan ibu._

_Tuhan, sampaikan salamku pada kakakku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, tapi aku juga sayang ayah dan ibu. Aku tak berani untuk menentang mereka. Aku takut, sangat takut. Kuatkan aku Tuhan. Aku akan bersikap kuat, aku akan bersikap dewasa, aku akan banyak belajar dan juga bersabar. Tapi bantu aku Tuhan ... aku sungguh tak tahu harus melakukan apa?_ _Semoga ia tidak macam-macam denganku. Lindungi aku Tuhan._

_-jm-_

•••••

_[Jimin's Diary on Facebook -_ _Cinta itu apa?]_

_**18 Desember 2010** _

_Hari pernikahanku tiba. Sungguh aku masih tak percaya jika ini nyata. Aku merasa seperti sedang berada di dunia yang berbeda. Saat ini seharusnya aku bersenang-senang, menikmati liburan sekolah bersama teman-teman seperti yang biasa aku lakukan. Lebih seperti menikmati hidup di saat-saat terakhir menjelang ujian kelulusan._

_Oh Tuhan, berkali-kali aku selalu bertanya, apakah yang harus kulakukan? Namun aku masih belum juga menemukan sebuah jawaban._ _Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku merahasian ini semua dari kalian. Jujur aku masih takut, tapi semoga ke depannya baik-baik saja dan semoga aku bisa dengan ikhlas menerima kehadiranya di dalam hidupku selayaknya yang orang dewasa sering lakukan._ _Untuk cinta aku tidak yakin, bahkan baru 1 bulan 8 hari kami bertemu dan tiba-tiba sudah menikah. Ini terlalu ajaib bagiku._

_Tuhan ... apakah cinta bisa datang seiring berjalannya waktu?_

_Dan sebenarnya, cinta itu apa?_

_-jm-_

•••••

“Ya... saya bersedia,” jawab Jimin.

“Selamat kalian telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami,” ucap pak pendeta.

Tepukan tangan dan sorak-sorai dari para keluarga dan tamu undangan bagaikan latar musik yang mengiringi setiap pergerakan yang akan mereka lakukan saat ini. Jimin mengarahkan pandangannya kepada orang tuanya yang tersenyum penuh haru, bahkan sang ibu menangis dan menyembunyikan wajah di lengan ayahnya.

Jimin merasa canggung dengan segalanya. Sungguh gila, sangat gila. Tiba-tiba wajahnya di angkat ke atas oleh tangan dari pria yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya. Kemudian diarahkan bibirnya menyentuh bibir milik Jimin dengan lembut. Jantung Jimin berdegub tidak karuan. Ini merupakan hal yang baru untuknya, seperti muncul gejolak rasa yang tak biasa dan mulai menggerayangi hatinya. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman dengan seorang pria yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya sendiri atau sebut saja sudah sah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya di hadapan Tuhan, keluarga, kerabat dan juga sah secara hukumnya.

 _“Apakah perasaan semacam ini yang selalu dirasakan oleh tokoh utama di suatu manga yang pernah kubaca?”_ batinnya.

Semburat merah muda mulai menghiasi wajah cantik Jimin. Kemudian Jimin tertunduk dan ia melihat tangan mereka berdua saling bertautan satu sama lain di bawah sana.

 _“Tapi ini aneh, aku ‘kan tidak mencintainya? atau mungkin belum?”_ batinnya lagi.

Acara pernikahan mereka digelar secara tertutup di benua eropa, tepatnya di sebuah negara yang menjadi negara pertama yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis di dunia. Jauh dari jangkauan media bahkan yang diundang hanyalah kerabat-kerabat dekat serta para petinggi perusahaan yang merupakah partner kerja dari suami Jimin serta ayahnya.

•••••

_“Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin mau kita bikin perjanjian kak tentang pernikahan ini,”_ itulah yang Jimin katakan kepada suaminya H-7 sebelum mereka menikah. 

**_-to be continued-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sampai sini bagaimana? :")


	5. 15-V

* * *

**15-V**

* * *

Ini adalah H-5 pernikahan Jimin dan sang calon suami. Tepat di hari itu pula pria itu mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari nomor telepon yang memang tak disimpan dalam kontaknya.

Pesan tersebut berbunyi, "H-5 ya?"; dan langsung saja dibalas dengan kalimat, "APA LAGI MAUMU?" oleh calon suami Jimin.

Pesan tersebut pun mendapat balasan yang sangat cepat, " _nothing_ , aku hanya akan duduk santai dan melihat semuanya. Seperti yang kau tahu, aku hanya ingin dituruti, kan?"; dan berbuahkan umpatan, "brengsek! awas saja kau melanggar janji!"

Belum berhenti sampai di situ, pesan tersebut masih memperoleh balasan, "lihat saja nanti." dan berakhir dengan "akan ku gagalkan semua rencana busukmu! camkan itu!"

•••••

_**[H-7 Pernikahan]** _

Ujian adalah momen yang sangat menyebalkan bagi para siswa sekolah. Ujian sangat menyiksa. Ujian sangat memuakkan. Ujian sangat-sangat tidak diharapkan kehadirannya.

“Siapa sih pencetus ujian?” rutuk Jimin melampiaskan kekesalannya sambil menendang botol minuman plastik ke tempat sampah di depan pintu ruang ujiannya. Jimin lelah dengan segalanya, otak diperas, energi terkuras, dan hidup tidak bebas.

“Persetanlah kau wahai ujian!” ia kembali memaki.

Untung saja hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian semester ganjil. Setidaknya salah satu beban hidupnya telah terangkat, apapun hasilnya nanti Jimin pasrahkan saja kepada yang Maha Kuasa. Kini tinggal bagaimana caranya Jimin untuk dapat fokus dengan Ujian Nasional serta masalah pernikahan yang akan diselenggarakan tepat satu minggu dari sekarang.

Seperti biasa mobil hitam yang selama beberapa hari terakhir mengantar-jemput Jimin sudah terparkir di pinggir jalan samping gerbang sekolah. Langsung saja Jimin membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya, melepaskan ranselnya, menaruhnya di kursi belakang, kembali menghadap ke depan, memposisikan duduknya dengan nyaman dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

“Bagaimana ujian hari ini?” tanya sang pria yang duduk di hadapan kemudi.

“ _Not bad_ , entahlah kak,” jawab Jimin.

Pria di samping Jimin memperhatikan raut wajah Jimin yang terlihat lelah, suntuk dan tidak bergairah sama sekali.

“Hmm ... ayo kita jalan-jalan.”

“Ke mana? Aku lelah ingin tidur saja.”

“Ikut saja, ya.”

Jimin hanya pasrah saja kali ini. Malas berdebat, ia lelah dan benar-benar butuh istirahat. Jimin memejamkan matanya selama perjalanan. Setelah sampai tempat tujuan, sang pria sedikit tidak tega untuk membangunkan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga kesadaran Jimin kembali ke permukaan. Sang pria memanfaatkan waktunya untuk memandangi Jimin yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya dan kemudian menoleh ke kaca spion kanannya.

Jimin bergerak dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat. Sayangnya ia harus terbangun karena kepalanya terantuk ke pintu mobil di sebelah kirinya. Sang pria bersusah payah menahan tawa karena ekspresi lucu Jimin ketika ia terbangun dengan kaget dan melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya.

“Ih kak, kok gak bangunin?”

“Kasihan kamu, capek banget kayaknya.”

“Iya emang. Terus udah berapa lama nungguin bangun?”

“1 jam 27 menit,” jawabnya sambil melihat ke jam tangan yang ia gunakan. Jimin mendengus dan mereka segera turun dari mobil.

 ** _“おいしい”(Oishi)_**. Itu adalah nama restoran tempat mereka berada kali ini. Mereka kini duduk di sudut ruangan sehingga jarang dilalui oleh orang lain. Jimin segera mengambil buku menu yang sudah tersusun dengan apik di meja yang mereka tempati.

“Ingin _ice cream_?” sang pria menawarkan.

“Boleh,” jawab Jimin sambil membolak-balikan buku menu.

“ _So_ , kamu mau makan apa?”

“Chicken Katsu Ramen, terus minumnya air mineral.”

“ _Okay_.”

Sang pria menekan tombol panggilan yang ada di meja. Tak lama kemudian pelayan pun datang untuk mencatat semua pesanan yang diinginkan. Setelah pelayan pergi, sang pria kemudian berdeham seolah meminta Jimin untuk memperhatikannya. Benar saja, Jimin yang semula sedang terpesona dengan segala dekorasi yang ada di sana langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kepada pria di depannya.

“Jim, kalau udah nikah kamu mau tinggal di mana?”

Hening. Jimin bingung sebenarnya. Namun kemudian terlintas di kepalanya untuk membuat suatu perjanjian.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Jimin mau kita bikin perjanjian kak tentang pernikahan ini.”

“Boleh, aku gak masalah. Bila perlu kita buat surat perjanjian pernikahan biar kamu juga tenang.”

“ _Okay_ , setuju.”

Setelah menikmati segala hidangan yang tersedia, Jimin pun akhirnya diantar pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya di kamar, Jimin pun langsung menghidupkan komputernya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di microsoft word.

Jimin menamai dokumennya dengan ' _Marriage Agreement_ '. Oh, jangan heran mengapa Jimin bisa terpikir dengan ide semacam ini, tentu beberapa waktu belakangan Jimin banyak melihat-lihat di suatu forum diskusi tentang orang-orang yang menikah karena perjodohan dan kebanyakan dari mereka melakukan pernikahan dengan beragam perjanjian.

Saat selesai mengetik dan merasa mantap dengan segala peraturan yang dibuat berdasarkan diskusi singkat di restoran sore tadi, Jimin pun akhirnya mengirimkan pesan kepada sang calon suami.

**You**

[21.03] Udah Jimin ketik loh surat perjanjiannya.

**_Kakak_ **

_[21.03] Coba kirim._

**You**

[21.04] Sebentar.

[21.04] _*Attach Document*_

_**Kakak** _

_[21.04] Udah? Gak ada yang mau direvisi lagi?_

**You** _  
_

[21.05] Gak ada sih. Tinggal ditandatanganin aja ya kak, pakai materai 6000.

**_Kakak_ **

_[21.05] Oke. Sampai jumpa besok._ Good night _Jimin_.

_[Tampilan Marriage Agreement yang Jimin buat]_

•••••

_**[H-2 Pernikahan]** _

Saat ini Jimin beserta keluarganya dan juga keluarga Tuan Ji-Young sudah berada di Amsterdam. Untuk urusan sekolah sebenarnya Jimin sudah dalam masa bebas karena hanya tinggal menunggu pengumuman nilai ujian apakah ada yang diremedial atau tidak. Orang tua Jimin pun sudah meminta izin kepada guru wali kelas dengan alasan kepentingan keluarga. 

Wooseok dan Taehyung tidak pernah tinggal diam untuk urusan merecoki kehidupan Jimin. Mereka berdua membanjiri _mention tab_ (mentab) Twitter Jimin dengan menanyakan ke mana sebenarnya sahabat mungil mereka ini berada, karena Jimin pun tak ada bercerita apa-apa.

Akhirnya Jimin sengaja memposting foto ikon negara Amsterdam berupa patung tulisan _' **I amsterdam'**_ berwarna merah dan putih.

> **Kim Wooseok's Reply:** _Ih udah di Amsterdam aja, kok gak bilang-bilang!!!_
> 
> **Kim Taehyung's Reply:** _Orang sibuk remedialan, dia malah curi_ start _liburan duluan!_
> 
> **Park Jimin's Reply:** _Sorry, gue sih ngikut ayah sama ibu gue doang hehehehe._
> 
> **Kim Wooseok's Reply:** _Oleh-oleh ya Min! awas aja gak bawa!_
> 
> **Kim Taehyung's Reply:** _Iya wajib sih, kalau gak bawa oleh-oleh nanti gue gak mau bantu lihatin nilai lo._
> 
> **Park Jimin's Reply:** _Hahaha serah dah, lagian gue yakin sih kalau gue gak bakal remedial.  
> _

••••• _  
_

_**[H+3 Pernikahan]** _

Liburan sekolah pun tiba. Wooseok dan Taehyung pun kembali merecoki Jimin di grup _chat_ untuk menanyakan rencana liburan. Wooseok dan Taehyung ingin berlibur lagi di rumah Jimin seperti semester lalu, namun Jimin tentu saja harus menolak. 

Tak tahu apakah ini sebuah keberuntungan atau apa, tapi bulan Desember—menjelang tahun baru, keluarga Jimin memang disibukkan dengan acara untuk memperingati kematian kakak kembarnya. Akhirnya Jimin beralasan demikian kepada mereka berdua dan untung saja duo Kim itu memaklumi. Untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan teman-temannya di grup _chat_ , Jimin pun berkata bahwa ia dipanggil oleh ibunya dan mengantongi kembali ponselnya.

Sebenarnya ia berbohong perkara ibunya memanggil. Lagi-lagi berbohong. Saat ini Jimin malah sedang duduk bersama keluarga besarnya di ruang keluarga rumahnya dan jangan lupakan status Jimin yang sudah menjadi suami orang sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tentu saja di sana ada suaminya juga. Sayangnya momen sakral itu tidak dihadiri oleh kedua sahabatnya, Jimin merasa bersalah sebenarnya kepada mereka, karena hingga saat ini pun mereka belum mengetahui kebenarannya.

Jimin dan keluarga tidak berlama-lama di negara kincir angin sana karena harus berkumpul untuk membahas peringatan kematian dari kakak kembar Jimin dan juga perihal Jimin apakah akan tetap tinggal di rumah orang tuanya atau sepenuhnya ikut dengan suaminya. Tentu hal ini harus Jimin pertimbangkan karena berkaitan pula dengan kontrak pernikahan yang sudah ia dan suaminya buat sebelumnya.

Jimin duduk termenung dan memandangi seluruh sudut ruangan rumahnya. Kenangan-kenangan masa kecil bersama kakak kembarnya kembali bermunculan bagaikan _pop-up_ notifikasi yang sesekali muncul di pojok kanan bawah layar komputer. Perlahan kenangan itu berputar. Berputar layaknya gulungan film dan memproyeksikan segala kegiatan yang pernah ia lakukan di rumah ini.

Jimin dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tetesan air matanya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Rasa lelah dan juga sedih bergabung menjadi satu di tubuh mungil Jimin. Seakan paham apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, sang suami pun menghampiri tanpa disadari olehnya.

Jimin membuka kelopak matanya dan ia terkejut melihat suaminya sudah berlutut tepat di depannya. Kemudian pria yang lebih tua berkata, “apa kau lelah? Ayo aku antar ke kamarmu.”

Jimin hanya mengangguk dan mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi gerakan suaminya lebih cepat. Tubuh Jimin sudah diangkat oleh suaminya— _bridal style_ dan langsung saja melesat menuju kamar Jimin di lantai dua.

Sang suami secara perlahan menjatuhkan tubuh Jimin ke atas kasur dan kemudian menyelimutinya. Tak lupa Jimin diberikan sebuah kecupan kasih sayang tepat di keningnya.

“Istirahatlah. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, sms atau telepon aku. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke bawah.”

“Kak,” racau Jimin pelan, sangat pelan bagaikan bisikan.

“Iya.”

“Kak—”

Jimin sudah terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk menyebutkan nama dari suaminya. Sang suami pun segera menutup pintu sambil melirik Jimin sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup. 

**_-to be continued-_ **


	6. 15-VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s: visualisasi Kakak kembar Jimin adalah Han Sungwoon, marganya berubah jadi Park Sungwoon.

* * *

**15-VI**

* * *

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kepergian dari kakak kembar Jimin menuju ke nirwana. Ia meninggalkan segala hal di dunia dalam usia yang masih sangat belia. Satu-satunya orang yang terpukul dan masih sulit menerima kenyataan hanyalah Jimin seorang. Jimin tak tahu pasti apakah sebenarnya orang tuanya juga masih merasa sedih atau justru sudah ikhlas melepaskan. 

29 Desember adalah tragedi.

29 Desember, sungguhlah sebuah tanggal yang rasanya ingin dimusnahkan saja keberadaannya dari seluruh kalender di muka bumi.

29 Desember ... sungguh Jimin ingin segera melewati hari ini dengan cepat. Jimin tak sanggup untuk mengenang semuanya, lagi dan lagi.

 _"It's been 2 years kak @.swpark be happy in heaven."_ Itulah yang Jimin cuitkan di Twitternya sembari melampirkan foto guci abu Park Sungwoon bersemayam.

•••••

_**2008** _

_Park Sungwoon dikenal sebagai siswa pemberani. Lebih tepatnya berani menuntut kebenaran dan menjunjung tinggi keadilan. Ia termasuk siswa populer meskipun bukan berasal dari kelas unggulan. Ia juga siswa yang aktif dalam setiap aktivitas atau_ event _di sekolah karena tergabung dalam organisasi siswa intra sekolah (OSIS), tentunya bersama Jimin dan dua sahabatnya yaitu Taehyung serta Wooseok._

_Sungwoon merupakan satu-satunya anggota OSIS di angkatannya yang berani berdebat dengan anggota OSIS senior, bukan hanya yang setingkat SMP melainkan SMA yang juga satu yayasan sekolah dengannya._

_Sungwoon pernah berkata, "Apaan sih ini pengurus OSIS SMA, cuma mau numpang eksis apa gimana? Kalau gak bisa bilang dong, mending biar OSIS SMP aja yang ambil alih! Aduh ... emosi!"_

•••••

_Pada 27 Desember 2008,_ _Park Sungwoon mencuitkan sesuatu di Twitternya yang berbunyi, "Gila. Ini cerita paling gila yang pernah gue dengar, demi apa pun!"_

_Jimin selaku adik mengomentari dengan "Kenapa sih? Kakak di mana? Ibu nyuruh pulang cepat tuh udah mau makan malam!"_

_Sungwoon pun membalas dengan "Gak apa-apa, gue cuma kaget aja. Oke ini_ otw _pulang ya."_

_Selanjutnya, tepat dua hari setelah mencuitkan hal tersebut, Park Sungwoon ditemukan meninggal dunia dalam kondisi yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh siapa pun sebelumnya._

••••• _  
_

Wooseok akhirnya menelepon dengan _voice call group_ , sehingga baik Jimin maupun Taehyung menerima panggilan tersebut. Mereka bercengkrama lama sekali, lebih tepatnya untuk menenangkan kondisi hati dan pikiran dari Jimin yang bersedih lagi karena mengingat kenangan lama saudara kembarnya.

Wooseok juga menceritakan pengalamannya saat di toko buku, bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang tak lain adalah senior populer di SMA. Bagaimana tidak populer jikalau ia menyandang status sebagai ketua tim basket sekolah. Senior tersebut membantunya untuk mengambil buku yang letaknya tinggi dan ia tak bisa mencapainya seorang diri.

Jimin pun akhirnya meledek Wooseok dengan, "Cie Wooseok puber cie."

Wooseok merasa malu dan tertawa-tawa saja, sedangkan Taehyung entah kenapa terdengar seperti orang yang tidak berminat sama sekali dengan obrolan semacam ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian _voice call group_ pun berakhir dengan Jimin yang berucap, "Kalau lo mau curhat atau konsultasi sama gue, bilang aja ya Seok. Jangan sungkan. Biasanya _jomlo_ itu adalah konsultan terbaik hahahaha."

 _"Gue? Jomlo? Yang benar aja Jimin!"_ batinnya.

•••••

Di tempat lain, seseorang tampak sangat emosi. Raut wajahnya sungguh tidak bersahabat. Rahang mengeras, tangan terkepal dan akhirnya ia menggebrak meja kerjanya begitu saja.

Barusan ia memperoleh pesan yang sangat tak diharapkan di ponselnya.

_"Selamat atas pernikahannya, ditunggu kabar baik selanjutnya."_

Lalu ia merespons dengan _, "Selamat menunggu di neraka!"_

Namun sang lawan bicara sepertinya ingin menguji kesabarannya dengan kalimat, "Aku masih belum berubah pikiran loh untuk melakukan hal itu. Lihat saja tanggal mainnya."

Pesan pun berakhir dengan, "Dasar licik! Mati saja kau bajingan tua!"

•••••

Di tempat lain lagi, seseorang sedikit kebingungan ketika memperoleh pesan dari pengirim yang sama. 

Pesan tersebut berbunyi, _"Masih ingat apa kesalahanmu? Masih ingat semua perbuatanmu? Jangan berani-berani lari dari saya!"_

Pihak penerima pesan pun membalasnya dengan, _"Anda tahu jawaban saya, Anda tahu saya tidak memiliki kuasa atas apa pun. Tolong. Tolong tepati janji Anda. Saya minta tolong dengan tulus. Jika nyawa saya taruhannya, saya tak apa, lebih baik saya yang mengorbankan diri di sini karena saya bukan siapa-siapa."_

Pesan tersebut pun diakhiri dengan, _"Bagus kalau kamu sadar diri. Saya akan memberi kamu sebuah misi untuk menguji kesetiaanmu dan melihat pengorbananmu, karena saya yakin kalau kamu tak ingin dia yang mati."_

•••••

Ketika gelapnya malam telah pergi dan berganti tugas dengan pagi, burung-burung pun bernyanyi tanpa henti diiringi sinar mentari yang mulai menerangi bumi. Pagi itu Jimin tersadar, liburan sekolahnya telah berakhir. Berakhir tanpa ada kenangan berarti yang terukir.

Sesekali Jimin masih merasa bingung, masih merasa canggung bahkan sedikit linglung. Terkadang ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak sampai hati menolak keinginan orang tuanya untuk menjodohkannya dengan pria yang sebentar terlihat menawan, sebentar terlihat menyebalkan, sebentar terlihat arogan, juga sebentar terlihat begitu dewasa dan penyayang.

Jimin masih bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya panggung kehidupan seperti apa yang menantinya di ujung jalan sana? Semua terasa tiba-tiba, semua terasa tergesa-gesa, semua yang terencana seperti berjalan terlalu mulus bahkan belum ada cela yang terendus.

Kehidupan setelah pernikahan bagi Jimin belum ada perubahan yang signifikan. Semua tampak normal seperti kesehariannya yang biasa. Selama sepekan terakhir ia pun hanya sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang ia pindahkan dari rumah orang tuanya ke rumah milik suaminya. Bagi Jimin, semua ini ia lakukan demi orang tuanya serta menjalankan peran sesuai perjanjian. Hanya saja ia tetap meninggalkan beberapa pasang pakaian untuk digunakan ketika ia menginap di rumah orang tuanya.

Rumah besar milik suaminya terasa begitu hampa, karena hanya dihuni oleh empat manusia sebelumnya, termasuk supir juga asisten rumah tangga. Setibanya di sana, Jimin disambut dengan hangat oleh asisten rumah tangga, bahkan segala kebutuhan Jimin dibantu dan dipenuhi oleh mereka, kecuali membereskan barang bawaan dari rumah orang tuanya. Jimin lebih suka membereskan sendiri, agar ia tahu di mana barang-barang yang nantinya diperlukan berada. Jimin juga memiliki kamar terpisah dari suaminya, ini merupakan bagian dari perjanjian pernikahan no 2 (dua) yaitu “tidak diizinkan melanggar batas privasi masing-masing”.

Pagi ini Jimin telah siap untuk berangkat sekolah dan memulai kembali aktivitasnya di semester terakhirnya. Tak lupa ia memasukan semua buku pelajarannya ke dalam ransel juga koper untuk dibawa ke rumah orang tuanya sore nanti. Sesuai perjanjian pernikahan no 3 (tiga) yaitu “Jimin akan tinggal di rumah orang tuanya pada hari sekolah”. 

_Knock knock!_

Pintu kamar Jimin diketuk dari luar diiringi suara panggilan dari seorang wanita yang merupakan asisten rumah tangga.

“Tuan Jimin, sarapannya sudah siap dan Tuan besar sudah menunggu di bawah.”

“Iya, Bi. Sebentar lagi Jimin ke bawah,” sahutnya.

Jimin segera menghampiri ruang makan sambil membawa ransel juga kopernya.

“Duduk dan makanlah dulu Jim.”

“Iya kak,” jawab Jimin yang meletakkan ransel dan kopernya di lantai, serta menduduki kursi di seberang suaminya.

“Nanti sore yang jemput asistenku ya, yang seminggu lalu ikut bantuin bawa barang pindahan kamu.”

“Oh _okay_.”

“Aku udah kasih kontak kamu ke dia, nanti dia bakal hubungin kamu dan antar jemput kamu mulai besok dari rumah orang tuamu. Kopermu juga tinggalin aja di mobil, nanti sore dia yang bawa pas jemput kamu.”

“ _Okay. Anything else?_ ”

“ _Hmm just it_. Aku cuma berharap kamu gak melanggar perjanjian kita aja. Aku yakin kamu cukup cerdas untuk ngerti itu.”

“Iya paham. _Handphone_ bakal Jimin aktifin terus dan Jimin juga gak bakal ngelakuin hal berbahayalah, masih sayang nyawa haha.”

Pria di depan Jimin hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Jimin.

**_-to be continued-_ **


	7. (Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – VII

* * *

**15-VII**

* * *

Jimin sudah berpamitan untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Diantarnya Jimin sampai ke depan pintu dan kemudian terlihatlah Hoseok—sang asisten yang telah menunggu. Hoseok juga turut membantu memasukkan koper milik Tuan mungil itu ke dalam bagasi mobil. Suami Jimin pun mengingatkan kepada Hoseok untuk mengawasi Jimin dengan baik serta memberikan jadwal untuk mengantar-jemput Jimin, dan hal terpenting adalah untuk melaporkan segala sesuatu yang tampak mencurigakan, apa pun itu.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Jimin terus saja bermain ponsel—lebih tepatnya ia membalas pesan dari dua sahabatnya. Wooseok bercerita bahwa ia merasa bahagia datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakak tampan pujaan hati. Jimin pun tersenyum melihat pesan dari Wooseok, karena baru pertama kali ia melihat sahabatnya seantusias ini menceritakan hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan. Sehingga Jimin akhirnya membalas, "Tunggu gue sampai kelas. Lo harus ceritain langsung!"

Setelah mengucap terima kasih kepada Hoseok dan berpamitan, Jimin buru-buru melangkahkan kaki ke ruang kelas. Ia ingin segera menemui Wooseok karena rasa penasarannya yang menjadi-jadi akibat pesan yang dikirimkan Wooseok sedari tadi.

"Wooseok!" teriaknya begitu ia sampai di ruang kelas. Ditaruhnya tas sembarangan di atas meja, kemudian berlari menghampiri Wooseok.

Wooseok yang sedari tadi duduk menghadap ke jendela terlonjak kaget akibat teriakannya.

"Ngagetin aja sih woy, elah!"

"Gimana? Gimana? Gue penasaran ih hahahaha."

"Oh. Hahaha aduh Min gimana dong, kayaknya gue beneran suka sama kakak itu," jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kakak-kakak senior SMA yang sedang latihan pagi di lapangan basket.

"Iciee cieee Wooseok," goda Jimin. "Terus tadi pagi gimana ceritanya bisa ketemu?" lanjutnya.

" _Hussh ..._ tadi pagi beneran gak sengaja sih. Sekolah masih sepi banget gak ada siapa-siapa. Jelas aja pas gerbang dibuka gue yang datang paling pertama haha, terus pas gue lagi beresin buku di loker, buku gue berjatuhan Min. Kakak itu datang entah dari mana tiba-tiba bantuin gue. Gak ngomong gak apa, langsung bantuin gitu aja."

"Terus terus," Jimin penasaran.

"Ya udah, gue bilang makasih dong pas dia udah bantuin gue dan dia ngangguk sambil senyum. Astaga senyumnya, duuh ... mampus gue rasanya. Mana dianya pakai seragam basket gitu Min, tambah keliatan _cool_ gitu gilak!"

"Hahaha terus terus ... ini lo gak mau nyoba deketin dia gitu Seok? _I mean_ doi tuh kan udah mau lulus SMA juga, entar lo susah nemuin kakak itu lagi kalau lo putus kontak, eh bahkan lo belum mulai buat deketin dia ya gimana ceritanya putus kontak? hahaha pokoknya gitu sih maksud gue. Nantinya susah ketemu lagi kalau lo gak nyoba deketin sekarang."

"Gue sempet kepikiran itu Min, tapi gue bingung gimana deh caranya biar kakak itu sadar akan keberadaan gue? Supaya kakak itu sadar gue suka sama dia? Malu juga sih gue gak pede. Aduh beneran malu gue."

"Keberadaan lo udah disadari kali sama doi, kan udah dua kali juga ini kalian ketemu di momen yang kurang lebih sama. Apa sih yang bikin lo gak pede, Seok? Lo tuh cakep gini ya, populer. Lo juga juara umum sekolah, siapa sih yang gak mau dideketin sama lo gitu loh? Kalau lo bukan sahabat gue mungkin mau deh gue jadi pacar lo."

"Heh! Sadar diri akan posisi _please_ , kita sama."

"Sialan lo parah! Hahaha."

"Hahaha habisnya lo ngomong lempeng amat kayak penggaris hahaha. Taehyung doang di antara kita yang beda, _you know_ 'kan? Makanya kok gue kesel mulu bawaannya kalau mau cerita beginian lewat grup pas dia udah ngerespon kayak sewot gak jelas gitu."

"Haha iya paham gue ih. Tapi kok gue sempet mikir Taehyung itu naksir sama lo ya, Seok? soalnya demen banget doi bikin lo kesel."

"Ih anjir jangan dong, gue sukanya yang kayak kak Hangyul gitu titik! Taehyung bukan tipe gue!"

"Anjir, lo juga bukan tipe gue! Jangan sok kecakepan!" sahut seseorang dengan suara berat yang berdiri tak jauh dari Jimin dan juga Wooseok.

Sontak Wooseok membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke sumber suara dan langsung menutup mulut. Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan raut wajah Taehyung terlihat serius. Entah serius yang dibuat-buat atau memang karena ia kesal mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Wooseok.

•••••

Sore itu Hoseok menjemput Jimin. Selama perjalanan Jimin hanya sibuk membolak-balikan buku soal yang sempat dibahas saat pengayaan berlangsung siang tadi. Jika Jimin hidup dalam dunia animasi, kemungkinan besar kepulan asap abu-abu tebal telah keluar dari kepalanya. Otaknya serasa hangus seperti arus listrik tegangan tinggi yang tak sanggup dikendalikan lagi. Jimin ingin segera sampai di rumah, mandi, makan kemudian tidur.

Orang tua Jimin heran mengapa Jimin kembali lagi ke rumah dengan membawa koper yang cukup besar.

"Kok pulang ke sini, Nak? Gak ke rumah suami kamu?" tanya ibu.

"Oh, Jimin belum bilang ya? Pokoknya tiap hari sekolah Jimin maunya tinggal di sini, lebih dekat ke sekolah, Yah, Bu. Lalu supaya konsen belajar. Jimin belum terbiasa sama kamar barunya, kalau belajar malah ketiduran, suasananya belum bikin nyaman," Jimin beralasan.

Kalau sudah mengungkit belajar, harapan Jimin kedua orang tuanya akan memaklumi dan ' _gotcha_ ', dugaannya benar.

"Oke kalau gitu Ayah setuju. Gimana pun kamu masih harus lulus sekolah, Nak."

"Terima kasih, Yah," jawab Jimin sambil memeluk ayahnya.

"Ya udah sana masuk kamar. Mandi terus makan ya," titah ibu.

"Siap komandan!"

Orang tua Jimin tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

Setelah sampai di kamar, tak lupa Jimin meraih ponselnya dan mulai mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang sebelum ia pergi mandi.

**You**

[17.10] Kak, Jimin udah di rumah ayah dan ibu. Ingat makan ya, jangan lembur terus!

**_Kakak_ **

_[17.11]_ _Oke, kamu juga jangan begadang. Kalau capek belajar tidur aja._

**You**

[17.11] Huum. Siap.

_**Kakak** _

_[17.12] Ya udah sana mandi. Ingat besok dijemput Hoseok lagi._

**You** _  
_

[17.12] Loh kok tahu Jimin mau mandi?

[17.12] Iya ngerti kok, besok bakal nunggu Kak Hoseok.

_**Kakak** _

_[17.13] Hmmm_

•••••

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya kembali di atas nakas dan membiarkan aliran listrik mengisi daya baterai ponselnya dengan sempurna. Sedangkan pria yang menerima pesan dari Jimin masih duduk terdiam di ruangannya, di singgasananya. Diraihnya kembali ponsel. Dilihatnya lagi pesan yang baru ia terima dari Jimin. Perasaannya sedikit menghangat ketika ia teringat baru kali ini ada yang memperingatinya untuk tidak kerja lembur dan juga tidak melupakan jam makan. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa seperti ada yang salah dengan akal pikirannya serta hatinya.

Lagi-lagi perasaan bersalah menghantui, ia merasa tidak boleh begini. Tidak boleh. Tujuannya sejauh ini bukan untuk perasaan yang tidak pasti dan cukup mengganggu seperti ini. Ia harus tetap fokus dan tidak boleh lengah, atau semuanya akan sia-sia dan bisa berakibat fatal serta merenggut banyak nyawa.

**_-to be continued-_ **


	8. (Not) Ordinary Cat Lovers – VIII

* * *

**15-VIII**

* * *

_[Jimin's Diary on Facebook - Udah 2 Tahun]_

**_29 Desember 2010_ **

_Kak, gak kerasa ya udah dua tahun aja sejak hari di mana kakak ninggalin aku, ninggalin ayah-ibu, juga ninggalin semua hal duniawi yang bersifat semu._

_Aku rindu ... benar-benar rindu._

_Andai aku bisa memutar waktu. Andai aku menemanimu saat itu. Mungkin hal ini gak akan terjadi, kak ... mungkin kakak masih ada di sini, bareng-bareng sama aku._

_Gak nyangka waktu cepat berlalu, bahkan kini aku udah punya status baru. Aku udah nikah, kak. Hampir dua minggu._ _Rencananya pun aku mulai tinggal sama suamiku di rumah baru._

_Oh iya, ini udah liburan sekolah loh, kak. Sepi banget tapi semester ini karena aku gak ngapa-ngapain, gak liburan bareng Wooseok atau Taehyung juga. Huft ... andai ada kakak._

_Tapi aku harus ikhlas 'kan ya?_

_Aku harus ikhlasin kepergian kakak. Tapi aku beneran rindu.Semoga nanti kita bisa ketemu lagi ya kak._

_-jm-_

••••• _  
_

_[Jimin's Diary on Facebook - New Year]_

**_01 Januari 2011_ **

_Halo 2011 ... udah tahun baru aja nih._ _Apa yang bakal terjadi di tahun ini ya?_

_Cuma berharap tahun ini banyak hal baik yang terjadi aja sih hehe._

_Salah satunya dilancarkan dan diberi kemudahan saat UN April nanti. Aamiin ...._

_Deg-degan sebenarnya, mau cepat lulus sekolah banget terus cari uang sendiri gitu, eh tapi masih lama kali ya, SMA aja belum hehe._

_Oh iya, hari ini aku sibuk banget_ packing _barang-barangku ke dus. Gak nyangka ternyata barangnya banyak banget, padahal aku udah cicil dari kemarin tapi masih ada aja yang harus di-_ packing _._

_Besok udah mulai diangkutin sih ke rumah suami aku. Uh repot banget ternyata pindahan. Tapi nanti sampai sana pun aku gak mau barang-barangku diberesin sama orang lain, harus aku sendiri supaya gak repot kalau nyari-nyari barang karena udah tahu di mana posisinya._

_Semangat Jimin! Semoga tahun ini tahun yang baik!_ _Yeay!_

_-jm-_

•••••

_[Jimin's Diary on Facebook - New Year]_

**_10 Januari 2011_ **

_Hari in lucu banget. Wooseok beneran jatuh cinta deh sama kak Hangyyul, ya ampun gemas. Sumpah senang banget sih akhirnya salah satu sahabatku ada yang ngerasain jatuh cinta. Tinggal nungguin Taehyung aja nih kapan dia bakalan ngerasain kasmaran hahaha._

_Gemas juga tapi pas lihat Taehyung ngomong, "Anjir lo juga bukan tipe gue! Jangan sok kecakepan!"_

_Ekspresi mukanya itu loh astaga haha. Terus ekspresi mukanya Wooseok juga kasihan kayak ketakutan hahahahaha._

_Bingung deh, Taehyung nih suka sama Wooseok apa gimana? Cuma aku gak bisa bayangin sih, udah lama sahabatan soalnya, terus kalau mereka jadian, alamak ... hahaha._ _Habis Tweetnya Taehyung belakangan juga gitu sih, kayak orang cemburu (?) tapi entahlah, mana tahu Taehyungnya juga bercanda dan bikin Wooseok agak berpikir kalau ngomong tuh jangan sampai bikin orang tersinggung. Mungkin emang gitu tujuannya hihi._

_Tapi pokoknya senang deh, semoga Wooseok berani deketin kak Hangyul!_

_Hmmm kalau aku kapan ya bakal ngerasain jatuh cinta kayak Wooseok gini? Lucu kayaknya._

_Ah udah ah tidur dulu. Gak usah mikirin yang enggak-enggak. Besok harus sekolah dan pengayaan lagi. Entah ini pengayaan atau penganiayaan sih sebenarnya? Ckckck._

_-jm-_

•••••

Satu bulan telah berlalu, hari-hari yang dijalani pun selalu begitu. Jimin sibuk. Sibuk dengan rutinitasnya sebagai siswa semester akhir di SMPnya. Sepulang sekolah jika tidak ada jadwal pengayaan maka ia akan pergi les, sepulang les ia langsung diantar ke rumah orang tuanya oleh asisten suaminya. Ke mana pun Jimin pergi pasti harus selalu bersamanya. Kadang Jimin diam saja jika di dalam mobil, kadang sibuk membaca buku sekolahnya atau bahkan tidur dan tiba-tiba saja sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Tapi kali ini Jimin penasaran, Jimin ingin banyak mengobrol atau bertanya pada sosok yang kini ada di sebelahnya. Hoseok, asisten suaminya.

“Ehmmm,” Jimin berdeham sambil menoleh ke arah Hoseok.

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan Jimin?”

“Hmm. Sebenarnya Jimin capek kalau harus ngomong atau dengar omongan dengan gaya formal, bisa gak kak Hoseok santai aja? Jangan kayak robot gitu nyebelin tau!”

“Ah, maaf. Karena kita juga jarang ngobrol banyak ya? Hehe ... saya bingung. Jadi ada apa, Jimin?” tanya Hoseok sedikit canggung dan merasa lucu karena ini juga bukan _style_ Hoseok sekali untuk berbicara terlalu formal, bahkan ke suami Jimin saja ia santai.

“Jimin mau tanya tentang suami Jimin. Pasti kakak tahu banyak tentang dia, karena kakak kan orang kepercayaannya,” ucap Jimin menuntut.

“Ah itu, kenapa Jimin gak tanya sendiri aja sama si Bos? eh maksudnya sama suaminya Jimin, kan biar lebih enak gitu ngobrolnya.”

“Enggak-enggak. Bingung soalnya kalau mau nanya ke dia langsung. Orangnya emang misterius gitu ya kak Hoseok?”

Hoseok sebenarnya gemas saat melirik sedikit ke arah Jimin, sementara tangan dan kakinya masih harus terfokus pada mobil yang sedang ia kendarai.

“Kenapa bingung? Sekarang gini, apa sih yang Jimin mau tahu sebenarnya?”

“Apa pun kak, hal-hal kecil atau kebiasaan apa pun yang biasa dia lakuin. Kesibukannya ngapain? Dia kerjanya ngapain? Kerja sama siapa aja? Karena kayaknya Jimin sama sekali gak tahu informasi tentang dia loh selain dia kerja di mana dan jabatannya apa. Bahkan ulang tahun dia aja Jimin gak tahu. Harusnya sih Jimin liat di akta nikah aja kali ya, tapi itu disimpan sama dia semua sih dokumennya.”

“Kalian tiap hari Sabtu sama Minggu bareng, ‘kan?” Hoseok malah menanyakan hal lain.

“Jawab dulu dong kak pertanyaan Jimin! Tapi iya kami bareng kalau hari Sabtu sama Minggu. Cuma ya gitu, banyak diamnya mau nanya pun udah bikin nyali ciut duluan karena tampangnya selalu serius gitu. Kadang dia ngajak makan di luar, jalan-jalan ke mal sebentar atau mampir ke taman dekat komplek tanpa ngomongin hal yang berkaitan sama diri dia. Palingan cuma nanyain gimana sekolah minggu ini? Kapan mulai _try out_? Perlu les tambahan apa enggak? Butuh vitamin atau suplemen makanan tambahan enggak biar semangat belajarnya? Nanyain kabar Ayah sama Ibu, udah gitu-gitu aja.”

Hoseok tersenyum, dia baru menyadari kalau Jimin ternyata secerewet ini. Selama sebulan terakhir percakapan di antara keduanya pun hanya sebatas, _“Tuan Jimin mau diantar ke mana?”; “Pulang jam berapa?”; “Baik saya tunggu disini”;_ begitu saja bahkan Hoseok pernah agak kesal karena ia merasa Jimin ini seperti anak orang kaya yang angkuh dan tidak ingin banyak berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, tapi ternyata ia salah.

“Tuan Besar sebenarnya memang tidak suka berbasa-basi, lebih banyak mengambil tindakan langsung, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang pengertian meskipun tampangnya agak menyebalkan ya kalau lagi diam atau serius hehehe. Bikin lawan bicaranya jadi takut. Tapi itulah pesonanya, bahkan banyak wanita yang tergila-gila sama Tuan Besar, hanya saja ia tidak memedulikan itu, ia profesional, selalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan. Kerjaannya banyak. Dia cenderung lebih ingin turun tangan sendiri, begitu. _Client_ nya itu banyak banget, saya juga gak hapal semuanya yang jelas orang-orang penting semua sih dari berbagai negara. Kalau masalah kebiasaan, selagi ada waktu luang dia lebih milih buat tidur, karena dia sadar betul kalau jam tidurnya sangat-sangat minim saking sibuknya. Kalau masalah kerjanya ngapain? Ya banyak yang dikerjain, saya gak bisa sebutin saking banyaknya dan ini juga _confidential_ jadi benar-benar gak bisa disebutin hehe, saya harap Jimin bisa maklum ya.”

“Hmm gitu, terus dia termasuk atasan yang baik atau enggak kak sama bawahannya? _I mean_ orang-orang tuh cenderung takut atau _respect_ atau gimana gitu ke dia? Habis kalau dari cara kakak mendeskripsikan secara garis besarnya kesannya dia ini kayak orang yang gak disukai sama bawahan karena bikin takut kalau diajak ngomong.”

“Lebih tepatnya sih disegani ya Jimin, semua karyawan segan sama Tuan Besar. Meskipun ada beberapa yang takut, tapi dia gak pernah semena-mena sama karyawan kok. Benar-benar profesional dan tipe Bos yang ideal lah. Semua senang kalau udah kerjasama dengannya.”

“Ooh oke. Lalu kalian bisa kenal atau ketemu pertama kali gimana kak? Udah berapa lama kerjasama bareng? Udah berapa lama juga suami Jimin jadi bos di sana? Kalian gak bosen gitu bareng terus?”

 _“Udah dong Jimin nanyanya, aku takut keceplosan ngomong yang enggak-enggak nih. Gila sih kritis banget soalnya,”_ batin Hoseok.

“Udah lama banget sih kalau kenal, dari pas masih sekolah SMP kayaknya, kami kebetulan sekelas tapi sempat kepisah lama gitu karena Tuan Besar lanjut sekolah ke US bareng adiknya. Kalau kerja sama bareng sih udah hampir 8 tahun ini. Masalah bosen apa enggak? Saya anggap ini kayak udah takdir aja sih hehe, soalnya kalau bukan karena Ibunya Tuan Besar juga mungkin kami gak akan saling kenal di sekolah, karena Tuan Besar pendiamnya minta ampun.”

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali, tapi ia merasa ada yang janggal di sini.

“Kak, tadi kakak nyebut adik, emangnya suami Jimin punya adik? Bukannya dia cuma punya kakak perempuan ya?”

Hoseok sedikit panik dan ia pun mengoreksi omongannya sendiri karena takut Jimin curiga atau salah paham. “Eh salah maksudnya kakak, ya ampun salah ngomong Jimin saking seriusnya obrolan kita hehehe, nah itu karena udah sempat lama tinggal di US juga makanya kakaknya Tuan besar nikah sama orang sana dan udah pindah ke US juga secara permanen.”

“Ah, bener Kak Chaerin udah pindah ke US setelah acara nikah kami di Amsterdam. _So_ , makasih kak udah mau ngobrol banyak hari ini sama Jimin.”

“Iya Jimin sama-sama dan gak kerasa juga ini udah sampai di rumah orang tua kamu.”

Jimin bergegas turun dari mobil, menutup pintunya dan melambaikan tangan kepada Hoseok dari luar kaca mobil. Kemudian ia pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

•••••

Setelah mengantar Jimin pulang, Hoseok pun melaporkan keadaan seperti biasanya kepada sang atasan. Langsung saja ditekannya tombol telepon yang terdapat di _dashboard_ mobil. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sampai telepon itu diangkat dan suara 'Halo' pun menyapa telinga.

"Bos, Jimin udah gue antar pulang."

_"Oke, bagus kalau gitu."_

"Tapi Bos, hari ini Jimin beda."

_"Beda gimana?"_

"Dia banyak tanya tentang Bos. Dia penasaran dengan informasi tentang Bos, karakter Bos juga sama apa sih yang Bos kerjain. Katanya dia gak tahu apa-apa bahkan tanggal ulang tahun dan makanan kesukaan Bos aja dia gak tahu."

_"Hmmm, terus lo bilang apa?"_

"Ya gue kasih tahu yang umum aja. Tapi gue juga bilang ke Jimin lebih baik tanya langsung sama Bos. Cuma ...."

_"Cuma apa?"_

"G-gue tadi keceplosan ngomong perihal adik lo, Bos."

_"Bego! Lo bilang gimana?"_

"Cuma bilang lo sempat pindah sekolah ke US sama adik lo, tapi gue jelasin kalau tadi gue salah nyebut harusnya kakak. Untung dia percaya."

" _Gobloklah! Lo harus hati-hati kalau ngomong sama Jimin. Jangan sampai dia kepikiran yang enggak-enggak!"_

"Ampun Bos. Lagian Jimin cerewet banget, padahal biasanya diam aja. Asli bawel dah, lucu sih."

_"Pokoknya lo harus waspada, jangan sampai kejadian lagi kayak gini. Nanti dia curiga atau gimana-giman kan gawat juga. Nah, kalau perihal lucu ya dia memang lucu, gue sadar dari waktu pertemuan pertama, cuma sayangnya sok dewasa aja."_

Selanjutnya panggilan telepon pun terputus dengan perintah "Beliin gue Hokben sebelum lo sampai ke kantor! Buruan, gak pakai lama!"

•••••

Setelah mandi, Jimin pun teringat bahwa ia belum mengabari sang suami jikalau sudah sampai di rumah. Saat hendak membuka ruang obrolan di ponselnya, tiba-tiba saja ada panggilan masuk. Peneleponnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang suami.

_"Udah di rumah kan? Kok gak ngabarin?"_

"Iya maaf, Jimin baru selesai mandi tadi kelupaan."

_"Oh, oke."_

"Jangan lupa makan ya, Kak. Kalau ngantuk juga tidur aja, jangan kerja terus!"

 _"Iya. Kamu juga ya._ Thank you. _"_

Hampir saja telepon dimatikan, namun Jimin segera menahannya.

"S-sebentar, Kak."

_"Hmmm?"_

" _By the way,_ _i want to be honest with you._ Tadi Jimin habis ngobrol sama Kak Hoseok, ngomongin tentang kakak. Maaf kalau gak sopan, _but i want to talk to you ... in person. Because i think i need to know about someone who live under the same roof as me. Would you mind to spend your time with me in this weekend?_

_"This weekend? Hmm ... okay."_

" _Okay, see you._ "

_"So long."_

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan telepon, Jimin pun bermonolog, "Semacam bingung. Gak mau _kepo_ tapi _kepo_. Semoga ini gak melanggar perjanjian sih."

**_-to be continued-_ **


End file.
